I know you dont like Adric either so read it
by DEP
Summary: i have written a drabble . AND NOW A NEW DRABBLE.....i am proud of myself. Doctor who will live on forever. i have a poem on the master and a ficcy were the doc falls in love with a frying pan so read and enjoy. Plus a new Tom Baker Ficcy!!!
1. Romana

Blanc. Beep. Whirl.  
  
"Romana are you listening to me. I know you're not listening to me. Why don't you ever listen to me? You know that can get rather tiresome when you're trying to tell something important to some one and they don't listen." the Doctor pouted.  
  
"What sorry. Were you saying something Doctor?"  
  
"I was just saying, do you think that this bathing suit makes me look fat. I think that it makes me look fat. I do think that you looked much better in it. I think it clashes with my hair."  
  
"Doctor, take off my bikini." 


	2. the seriously screwed up story

"Now pay attention, Romana." He opened a book and began to read. " Once upon a time there were three little time-tots." Now hold up were the heck had he picked up this one. Oh well. " And they were forcibly kicked out of their ether-based semi organic semi quaudfaux birthing tubes and made to live out a life by them selves. Being new little time-tots they hardly knew what to do. So what did they do they went to go see Rasilon and ask what they should do." Mental note ask about Rasilon. " So they went on there marry little way and walked strait into a time scoop chamber and picked them selves up and placed them selves right smack dab in the middle of The Death Zone. Now they knew that this was a bad place so there told one another to be careful and not to wonder off. So they walked into the Dark Tower and immediately had goose bumps because of the cold and mentally scolded them selves for not bringing there faux guaini fur Gallifreyan style Armani chapter robes. Any way they found the chamber that held Rasilon's bier and walked up to it. Not being even tall enough to see the top of the bier they went up to it and made a little pyramid so that one was on top of the other two. Oh how pretty said one of the time-tots who took the ring off his finger and placed it on his own." And with that they disappeared and were never seen again.  
  
" So there it is Romana you shouldn't have let me meddle with the big shiny red button its just not safe."  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOPE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOT EVEN A SIGLE STRAND OF HAIR ON TOMS HEAD. * SIGH * POOR ME.  
  
REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!! 


	3. Ode to the Master

A/N: I don't think that the Master is given enough credit. So I wrote a poem about him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor but I wish I did.  
  
I fell in love yes its true  
  
Oh my goodness what shall I do  
  
If it wasn't for his lack of humor  
  
I'd marry him now  
  
Quicker than sooner  
  
His last regeneration  
  
Was quite the old fitttle  
  
He's cuter now just a wee little  
  
I always liked the way he dressed  
  
I'll tell you now  
  
I'm quite impressed  
  
I'm sure but little does he know  
  
That surely his life was written by Poe  
  
I hope that he can see it clear  
  
Those things he should  
  
He doesn't fear  
  
I can see his grave dark and grim  
  
He should have listened to the things  
  
I told him  
  
Though his mind is racey quick  
  
He slips and falls in the Doctor's tricks  
  
But little does the Doctor know  
  
His archenemy's  
  
Now letting me run the show  
  
Oh that pratty little beast  
  
I do not like him in the least  
  
Outside I look so lovely and warm  
  
But on the inside  
  
My thoughts stir like a storm  
  
Oh i think in heavenly bliss  
  
To see him die just like this  
  
The doctor's face is turning blue  
  
I rub my lover's goatee and coo  
  
Come closer still my dear for now you have nothing left to fear  
  
He laughed in all entirety  
  
Then he spoke  
  
You inspire me  
  
Now our revenge is done  
  
I can surly say that it's been fun  
  
  
  
A/N: hope you enjoyed. 


	4. The Frying Pan

The Frying Pan  
  
The Doctor ran a finger along the long length of the metal "oooooo" he whispered. " pretty"  
  
" Its just a frying pan Doctor, its not the Mona Lisa." Replied Sarah Jane.  
  
He gave her a stern look " what would you know about the Mona Lisa."  
  
Sarah hung her head.  
  
" And what would you know about frying pans." He scoffed " you couldn't even cook, if the food danced naked in front of you already cooked on a silver platter making its way to china in a wheel barrow."  
  
" If it's right in front of me y is it making its way to china."  
  
"Smart ass." Was his only retort. It was so easy to hurt the Doctors feeling and he bent down and cried grasping the pan in one hand and sucking his thumb with another.  
  
" Doctor the store closes in one minute, so get up and gives the lady her frying pan back." The Doctor pounced to his feet gingerly.  
  
" Oh is it time already, oh dang it." He held out his hand to the woman behind him in the cookery isle. " Here's your pan." 


	5. The Death of Adric

One Hundred and one waysthat Adric will die: ( I may need help on this so if I stop at a number I will probly need help from all the viewing public.  
  
*101: Death by chocolate  
  
*100: Misdirected shot from the Sonic Screw Driver ( Misdirected my left eyeball )  
  
*99: The wrath of Nyssa  
  
*98: The wrath of Teagan  
  
*97: Hell the wrath of the whole cast  
  
*96: A PMSing Fangirl of PaulDoc 95: The AOGA ( Annihilation Of Geeks Association )  
  
*94: Buffy The Vampire slayer ( kinda goes under 96 )  
  
*93: A vicious, malevolent, yellow, bunny.. Don't Ask!!!!!  
  
*92: Death by Doctor Pepper... ( 1800's cocaine added version )  
  
*91: A back water redneck...( Y'all can thank Drox for that one )  
  
*90: A psychotic Teletubby  
  
*89: A "misdirected" aim of the master's TCE... ( I guesse it wouldn't really be misdirected, but who cares )  
  
*88: I still maintain he shoved him self off that cliff  
  
*87: A backfired recipe of Martha Stewart  
  
*86: The paper clip on Microsoft Word.... (again don't ask )  
  
*85: The Microsoft Word puppy.....( really you don't want to know )  
  
*84: Really officer I thought it was a plastic knife  
  
*83: Really officer I just begged and pleaded with him not to eat the rat poison  
  
*82: That's not a cut on his throat its just Halloween makeup  
  
*81: One of Peri's plant experiments ( I know... just imagine that they met in an AU )  
  
*80: he was trying to clean a cut and he just decided to drink the peroxide instead  
  
A/N: if you have anything to add please do. If you have anything worth putting on there I will do that and put your name after it to make sure you get recognition. [pic] 


	6. The Period

* .... * Indicates thought processes  
  
  
  
Sarah comes into the console room looking very serious. " Doctor I have to ask you something. "  
  
The Third Doctor looks at her with concern. He has never seen her looking so serious in the 3 weeks that they have been traveling. " Yes, Sarah. "  
  
Sarah clears her throat and makes sure she gets a good eye-to-eye contact with the Doctor. " Now Doctor, You know that we have been traveling together for at least 3 weeks now and well..." she couldn't take it anymore she broke the contact.  
  
The Doctor's concern deepened as he looked at the top of his companion's bent head. * I think that this is one of those times that I am suppose to wrap my arms comfortingly around my companions shoulders to show them that I really do care and that I am not just trying to shag them. * " Now, now, Sarah you know you can tell me things." He said sexily as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Sarah beginning to get a little uncomfortable wriggled a bit in his arms.  
  
The Doctor sensing this backed off. * damn maybe we can shag later *  
  
" Um, anyway Doctor...I know we have been traveling together 3 weeks and well...their just comes a time when well..when a girl." Damn he was making this hard.  
  
For about the next five minutes the Doctor had a bemused look then he got what she was trying to say. " Oh of course I forgot to tell you. How stupid of me. After three weeks you must have run out of writing paper. Well no worries we will just pop down to earth and get some huh. "  
  
* My God * Sarah thought, and shook her head. 


	7. The Death of Adric 2

A/N: a continuation of the kill adric series. Yes I hate him. He's annoying. If I had the time and energy I would create an anti-Adric site.  
  
79: Officer! I told Adric Xenomorph blood was highly acidic but nooooo, he had to try a beaker full to find out for himself! ( Thank you Anise )  
  
78: Oops...I really * wink wink * didn't *wink * mean to press the red button.  
  
77: Whats that pile of sand doing here. Adric, you darling boy go and see.  
  
76: Automatic closing doors  
  
75: The one eyed one horn flying purple people eater  
  
74: Angelina Jolie's boobs  
  
73: Suffocation by Elmer's glue  
  
72: A migrating flock of penguins.( you know the temperment of penguins )  
  
71: feminazi....( Anti PaulDoc but still PMSing )  
  
70: A wondering cloud of traumatized fledgling Drashigs  
  
69: Bess  
  
68: Lacey  
  
67: O.K. who told Adric to stick the fork in the light socket  
  
66: Paranoia  
  
65: O.K. Adric its called an arena  
  
51. Now play nice with the nice men (black cad )  
  
50. Suffication by Sarah Jane (* sweetly * oops)  
  
49. The Telletubies  
  
48. Harry Potter fans  
  
47. Star Trek fans  
  
46. Fluffy ( my cat )  
  
45. Generic dish soap ( he sticks the funniest stuff in his mouth.  
  
44. My boyfriend ( he figures if he's dead I wont talk about him anymore )  
  
43. a repeat of # 98  
  
These go in their own category But not # 101 b/c its special. It's the DEATH BY FOOD SERIES!!  
  
42. Death by Coconuts  
  
41. Death by chocolate syrup  
  
40. Death by Chinese Food  
  
39. Death by a Chinese man making the food  
  
38. Death by a Mexican gourmet dish  
  
37. Death by the Mexican man who was out back killing the cat that he was going to pose as Mexican food  
  
End food segment  
  
Start disease section.  
  
36. schizophrenia  
  
35. Epilepsy  
  
34. rabies  
  
32. Any sort of STD  
  
End Disease segment.  
  
31. Poultry  
  
30. Prostitutes  
  
Yup I got kinda lost. And I am angry to so sorry for the excessive hostility. 


	8. Tom and His DWFetish

A/N: I don't know what was going through my head but I hope you like it and it doesn't scare you too much.  
  
Tom Baker watching his own Doctor Who eps.  
  
Tom sat on his couch in his boxers and a white t-shirt just after just making popcorn. Not to say he was narcissistic or anything but he did love to watch himself play the Doctor. So he stuck in the Deadly Assassin and pressed fast forward to get through all of the credits.  
  
After a while of intense Doctor Who watching his muscles were tense and his eyes were wide and he didn't know what was going to happen next. Oh my God, he thought, what am I going to do. He screamed out.  
  
" NO, WAIT, DON'T GO THROUGH THAT DOOR!!!" Too late The Doctor played by Tom had gone through the door and subsequently been captures by a Dalek.  
  
Tom slumped in to the couch and shook his head at his own stupidity.  
  
A/N: Ah!!! I know the horrendous thoughts. I sorry to have tortured you with this nonsense. 


End file.
